1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an actuator has been proposed which can be easily miniaturized, has quick responsiveness and operates at a thrifty electric power. For instance, Japanese Patent No. 4038685 proposes an ion-conductive polymer actuator which bends and deforms in the air and in a vacuum at such a low voltage as not more than several V, by using a carbon nanotube and an ionic liquid which is nonvolatile.